halolegendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Thel 'Scythor
'Thel 'Scythor ' is and Arbiter of the Sangheili community. He has been through alot in the Human-Covenant War and the Great Schism. He owns several fleets, each controlled by him in his mega carrier, the Merciful Millennium. Other than being just an average Arbiter, Scythor is a current war-celebrity towards his fellow Elites. History Early Life Thel 'Scythor (what he was known as before the Schism was born to the Scythor family, rulers of the famous State of Scythe. As a child, his parents told him stories of his famous war veteran ancestors, he grew fond of the stories and wished that he may become like one of them, so he signed himself up for the most honored college in Yermo, the Iruiru War College. His Life in Iruiru wasn't the best, nor was it average. Scythor was teased and taunted by the older student of the college, thinking that he wasn't old, or strong enough to graduate. For month after month, Scythor put up with the discouragement and kept on going. When it was near the end of his college life, Scythor was chosen to participate in a little practice in which four other students would team up and try to take him down with foam-like Energy Sword remakes (it was a swordsmen class he was attending at the time). Scythor was given his sword remake to defend himself and a few moments to prepare himself. Once the four combatants charged at him from all sides, Scythor calculated and determined the possibilities of him dodging every jab at once (thanks to his very high intelligence of warfare, due to his many studies). His output on the subject was very simple in his mind, so he did what he had to do. He cleverly jumped up and behind one of the foes and disarmed him, then using his two swords at once, he made a slicing motion, hitting and knocking over two more foes, then finally stabbing the final foe in the gut. Of course, everyone witnessing the event was astounded/awestruck; an under aged swordsman had successfully taken out four enemies, when the whole point of the practice was to knock out Scythor. Then the class tried more practices and projects, each with a higher difficulty level (according to Scythor himself). Then when graduation came, Scythor was promoted from a Sangheili in training, into a Sangheili Ultra. As an Ultra, Scythor was given his first assignment; To the gas mine, gain intel on the heretic... The First Mission Loaded into a Phantom, Scythor and his fellow allies await for their Commander's orders. The full task was to infiltrate the main station of the gas mine and maintain power over the control center, then use it to guide the Arbiter, Thel 'Vadamee, and his group of Elites to the Heretic Leader. Since his fellow Sangheili, Thel 'Vadamee was only infiltrating a minor section of the gas mine station, Scythor had to fight through a lot more Heretics than he had to. Since Scythor was a Stealth Sangheili at the time, he was directed to lead his squad of Elites and not just follow. Of course, Scythor didn't have a problem with this, he insisted on it. Since weapon supply was at a minimum for this mission, Scythor was only armed with an Energy Sword and a Plasma Rifle (his most common selection of weapons). Like as expected, Scythor left no witnesses standing, and got the information he needed. He made his way towards the control room in no time, just in time to give Vadamee his directions through the gas mine station. Soon after the cable was cut, on the station, Scythor returned to High Charity, where he was promoted to a Sangheili Ranger. A Battle in Space As a Ranger, Scythor was was only assigned missions in deep space. So he was usually out of the space craft in his shifts. He had a new assignment, there was a thick fleet of UNSC ships that need taking care of. As usual, Scythor was loaded into a Phantom with a few more Sangheili Rangers. The were to keep post on one of the main ships' outer armor and cut a hole into it so they may infiltrate. luckily, Energy Swords had strong enough power to cut through most types of armore, so all they needed to do was repeatedly slice at the ship, but it wasn't that simple. The ship they are on is surrounded by many UNSC battleships. In which they would start shooting at the Elites to prevent losing the battle. Scythor was given the privileged of using two swords at a time, so he was going to lead the group through the slicing. Once the Phantom moved in, while surrounded by numerous other Phantoms, the Elites were given their weaponry and equipment. Then they were dropped off to the UNSC ships' surface. Of course, it was no problem slicing the hole for Scythor, so once they entered the ship, the squad was under heavy fire, due to the Marines that saw them enter the ship. Scythor pulled out his Beam Rifle and shot at a wall near the Marines, which forced the beam to bounce off the wall and cut through two Marines. Then Scythor shot a row of Fusion Coils which evidently "took care" of the rest of the marines. Before they caught any more attention, Scythor Pulled out two of his swords and charged through the hallways, slicing every foe on site. Once they were in deep enough, Scythor's allies called in for back up, but Scythor wasn't impressed with the challenge, so he went on into more secured facilities, alone. He stumbled on an unusually large and secured doorway, which may contain something of use for the Covenant. Since the door was too strong for his almost drained out Energy Swords, Scythor had to repeatedly shoot his Beam Rifle at the locks on the door. Once the locks were cut, the door tumbled over. Scythor, over joyed by curiosity, entered the room and discovered something strange, a Forerunner Monitor! Monitor-0 Militant Victor The Monitor was held in a gravity chamber, and was in a hibernate state. Thanks to Scythor's high technological knowledge, he was able to disconnect the chamber and let the Monitor loose. As it tumbled to the ground it came to, and woke up. The Monitor was very little from surprised, but curious. Once he stopped observing his surroundings, the Monitor introduced himself, his name was 0 Militant Victor. And he was the Monitor for the Halo installation 00, or the ARK. Victor:Hmm... Scythor:An oracle? I thought there was only one? Victor:Why hello! I am Monitor 0, Militant Victor of installation 00 Scythor:Where are you from, why are there more oracles? Victor:Oracles? I am not sure what you are talking about, but I am a Forerunner constructed Monitor. I hold all of the intelligence, left by my creators, on installation 00. And you are? Scythor:I am Thel 'Scythor, a Sangheili warrior to the Prophets. And a proud member to the Covenant. My current rank is a Sangheili Ranger. My current combat specialties are sword play, sniping, and assault. Weapons of choice are duo wielded Energy Swords. I am highly familiar with-'' ''Victor:Well ease up soldier, I can't find any data on what you are saying. Scythor:"Ease up soldier?" are you mocking me? "Monitor?" Victor:Why not at all, I just don't have any datta on what you are saying, can you keep me up to pace? Scythor:Well of course. I can bring you to the main computer on High Charity, you will find out everything from there. Victor:Splendid, bring me there as soon as possible. Now, where are we? -Some dialogue between Scythor and Victor, when they met. The mission was later completed and Scythor brought his new ally to High Charity. Since Scythor was well trusted in High Charity, he was able to gain access to one of the few main computers, once he activated it, Victor started scanning data files, and records. It took a good half an hour to fully update Victor's systems. But once he had what he needed, Victor hijacked a Phantom and set out into the space. Scythor, recalling what Victor said when they met, thought to himself that he was going back to the installation 00. But thanks to his new discovery, and his skills shown in his last mission, Scythor was promoted to a Spec Ops Commander. Life as an Ossoona After many missions, Scythor had just obtained the high rank of the Ossoona. The Ossoona were advanced, and higly skilled spy operatives, more skilled than the Spec Ops. As he was promoted from rank to rank, Scythor gained more knowledge and skills. In theory, Scythor was so skilled, he could wipe out a squad of seventy Marines. But as his skill grew, he was wanted by other branches of the Covenant. Soon, the Prophet of Truth had to give Scythor to another Prophet. The Prophet of Artifice was a young, wise and clever Prophet. He would collect the most skilled warriors in the universe. He was the Prophet hierarch of his legendary city, Able Album. Most warriors that entered the city never left due to the suicidal missions everybody was sent on. Of course, Scythor was nervous. Once hemade his appearance in the city, he was immediately sent to Artifice to make a good impression. Once his meeting was over, Scythor was given an assignment. And after that assignment, came another, then another. Scythor was constantly pushed to the limit everyday, an assassination today, a terrorist attack tomorrow, the works. But this didn't tire Scythor, it made him stronger. He fought and fought. Soon, when Scythor had committed over one thousand murders for Artifice, he was promoted to the rank of legend, Scythor became an Arbiter. Category:Elites Category:Tyrone111